The present invention is related to a structure of cap capable of elastic ajusting the cap; and especially to such a cap with two elastic bands on the inner sides of the middle panels of the crown in order that the size of the cap can be adjusted to suit different users. The cap thereby can have the feature of unity of size by which manufacturing cost can be reduced.
Since caps of good quality and being convenient to wear were widely used, modes of wearing caps have been being thought highly by users, and caps of various fashions and types have been produced accordingly.
However, most conventional caps are divided into two kinds, i.e., the type of unitary size and the type of variable size. The former type needs making a lot of caps of different sizes for various head sizes, thus the manufacturing cost thereof can be increased. The later type generally is provided on a cap only with an adjustment snap locker or an elastic binding cord to increase the scope of application of a cap; such design can only have an opening at the rear of the cap adjusted, this renders the rear panels of the cap to be subjected to tucking to result an ugly appearance, and it can only be adjusted to suit a specific scope of head size, if the adjustment snap locker is overly or insufficiently adjusted, it can both influence esthetic view of appearance. Thereby, a prior art (as shown in FIGS. 4 and 4-1) has a crown 5 which is sewn with a visor 4, a plurality of elastic members 51 are provided to extend from the central top to the bottom edge of the crown 5. By providing these elastic members 51, the crown 5 can have a plurality of elastically adjustable areas for elastically adjusting the size of the crown 5 to suit various head sizes of users. However, the amount of the elastic members 51 required is quite large, it is expected thereby that manufacturing cost is increased.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of cap capable of elastic adjusting the cap, two elastic bands are provided and sewn alternately with two sweatbands to give the function of elastic adjustment, the two elastic bands are respectively sewn on two elastic middle panels of the crown of the cap, so that a larger area which can allow adjustment of the size of the crown can be provided to suit various head sizes and shapes of different users, thereby practicality can be increased.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of cap capable of elastic adjusting the cap, two elastic bands and two sweatbands are provided and are alternately sewn together to give an effect of elastic adjustment of the size of the crown without tucking, thereby manufacturing cost can be reduced.
To get the above stated objects, the present invention is provided on the inner side of the bottom edge of the crown with two elastic bands and two sweatbands alternately sewn together to form a tape; the two elastic bands are respectively sewn on two elastic middle panels of the crown of the cap to allow adjustment of the size of the crown to suit various head sizes and shapes of different users, thereby an effect of elastically adjusting the crown can be obtained, manufacturing cost can be reduced and practicality can be increased.
The present invention will be apparent in its particular structure and characteristics after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.